My Cub
by 5NFOSI
Summary: A new cub arrive at forks and Paul imprint on him. being stuck on his wolf form, the pack contact a famous healer who's a wizard. Draco/Paul. Harry/Embry. Luna/Leah. and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"_MOTHER!" I yelled as I saw her flying to the other side of the room by his punch. What shock me more is when she stood weakly and rushed to my side, shielding me of what was coming._

"_You disobeyed me woman!" came a hiss from the man no monster who was standing in front of us._

_I wanted to protect her, she gave me everything, she protected me and now she's hurt and in pain._

_I stood on my shaky legs and went to stand between him and my mother._

_He chuckled at me and hissed once more, "oh! The weak useless boy wants to do something! You're nothing more than a mere bug boy; you should know it too well."_

_I glared at him and said with a shaky voice, "you will not touch her, not now, not ever."_

"_And what are you going to do huh!"_

"_Nothing, because I'm the one who's doing something," came a voice from behind the man, and I knew that was my father's voice. I couldn't help but feel a little relieved, I know my father will do everything to protect us and keep us away from this monster._

_I saw my father as he pulled out his sword, challenging the man into a duel. "RUN Narcissa, run and keep our son safe. Do whatever you can to insure that, even if it was beyond the impossible, and don't forget to be safe yourself. I love you, both of you. Now GO." I heard my father yelling and the next thing I knew that I was pulled out of the house._

..

I opened my eyes slowly to find it hard, the sun was right before my eyes and it hurt a little bit, but I couldn't bring myself to hate the beautiful sun. I can't see it always because this area is always rainy, and when it comes, the leeches are gone, so it's really great.

I stood on my four legs and started walking toward the cottage, every day I go there. There's this nice lad who give me water and food and I reaaaaally love him, he even play with me.

I howled when I reached the cottage and saw him coming out, I felt so so happy. I don't know why I like this human so much, he always feed me, play with me and even clean me. I ran toward him and jumped. He fell on the ground on his back and I was standing on his chest.

"Whoa, there there buddy. Don't get so excited," he said while laughing a little.

"How about we play before eating? Or do you want to eat first?" he asked and I shook my head. "Great, let's play first then."

He shifted himself to become a very big wolf; his legs were taller and higher than me! I got so excited that we'll be playing, he was away for two days and I felt so lonely without him.

I went beside him, bit his leg and started to run away quickly. He growled but I knew that he wasn't angry. I got happier when he started chasing me.

..

Seth's POV.

I sat on the table drinking coffee, I don't really like it but I see the adults drink it, so I just drink it to be like them. Sam's face came to my mind and I clinched my teeth angrily, I hate that guy! He just had to imprint on Emily and dump Leah. Even though I hate what he did, I still respect him because he's the Alpha, I'm loyal to him and even my hatred toward him won't change that. It's just really hard to see my sister suffering like this, she have always been the brightest person I have ever met, she used to be so annoying but not anymore.

I don't really like this whole imprinting thing and I don't understand it. I wish I will never ever imprint on anyone, but I know that it'll happen eventually, and that's the reason I don't date anyone.

It's been a year since I started living in the isolated cottage in the forest; I like this place because it's so quite. I was surprised when Leah accepted my decision; even though I was happy about that I still couldn't help the disappointed feeling. I want her to be Leah whom I've known, my stupid annoying over protective sister.

I heard a bark from outside and I immediately knew that it's the small cub. I found him 3 months ago laying on the forest tired, hungry and filthy. It broke my heart to find such a small lone cub. It's hard enough for a big wolf to be alone, but for a small tiny cub like him! Being abandoned by his own pack, it's really not fair. I knew that I couldn't tell Sam and the others, I'm really afraid they'll chase him away or something, so I kept it a secret from the others, every time I'm with them I try not to think of the cub, and so far it worked.

I walked outside and found him sitting adorably waiting for me, I smiled fondly. He ran toward me and jumped which made me lose my balance and fall down. I laughed at that and wanted nothing more than to play with him right now, he's the only person- err wolf that I can play with. I hate that I'm the youngest wolf in the reservation, but now that I have the cub to play with I'm not annoyed anymore. I think the rest of the pack noticed that.

I laughed a little bit and said, "Whoa, there there buddy. Don't get so excited."

I wanted to start playing with him so badly, but I wondered if he's hungry. "How about we play before eating? Or do you want to eat first?" when he shook his head I smiled. "Great, let's play first then."

I shifted to my wolf form and looked at him, he seems so tiny and adorable, his fur was so white like the snow which is so different than my own color. I remembered the first time I saw him, the mud and blood were covering his beautiful white fur. I felt something sharp on my right leg and when I looked down at it, I saw the cub biting me and run away quickly. I growled at him playfully and started chasing after him.

It didn't take so long before I caught up to him and pushed him on the ground. I nuzzled him and he was making noises as if he was laughing, I can't really understand or even hear him, because we're not really in the same pack. Hmmm would Sam accept him as one of us? I laid on the ground beside him and looked at the sky. It's probably a bad idea, Sam will NEVER accept the cub, he's a bastard who gave up the love of his life the moment he imprinted. He should've at least tried to explain the whole thing to Leah, not just what happened. He should've told her about how he felt and everything.

I felt something hard pump on my stomach, when I looked at it, it was the cub. He was laying horizontally on my stomach and looking at me with cute puppy eyes. Both of us were kind of lazy at the moment, so we just stayed there, letting the silence take over.

This part of the forest is really good for him to stay, it doesn't belong to our tripe nor did it belong to the leeches, there weren't so many dangerous animals too -that's why Leah let me stay here probably-. I felt really good, knowing that he'll be safe in this place.

'_Everyone gather around, we need to go to the boundaries to talk to the damn leeches.' _I frowned when I heard Sam's voice, and I thanked god that they couldn't hear my thoughts when I'm on this part of the forest.

I moved a little so the cub could understand that he should move away. When he moved I shifted to normal and stroked his head.

"I need to go now," I said and he let a small growl. "Sorry but I'll be back later. You should go to the cottage; I left the food beside the house. I'll see ya later okay buddy?" as soon as I said that, I shifted to my wolf form and ran quickly, filling my head with all kind of thoughts so they won't notice him inside my head.

When I reached the line, I saw Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil and Jacob were already there.

'_You're late,'_ said Jacob.

I ignored him and said, _'Sam what's happening?'_

'_We'll find out now,'_ he said in a pissed off voice.

As soon as we saw three leeches approach us, Sam and Jacob shifted to humans, not bothered by the nakedness they're in.

"So," said Sam. "What's the problem?"

"It seems that there are other vampires nearby," said one of them, Carlisle his name, I think.

"What do you mean?" Sam snapped at him, which made one of the vampires growl.

"Hey it's not our fault and they're not with us. Their leader's name is Victoria and I think she's in to something. We just felt like telling you so if you see them you won't assume that they're with us."

"Do you know their location?"

"Unfortunately not, but I would assume their hiding in the north forest knowing that neither of us own it."

I couldn't help myself from thinking, _'the cub is in danger.'_

The other shifters jerked their head to me which caused everyone to look at me.

'_Who!'_ asked Quil.

'_No-no one,'_ I said, but I still thought of him, I remembered him running toward me and jumping and I thought that he's in danger, I have to save him. Crap, did I think of him? Shit shit shit everyone now knows about him.

A growl from Paul pulled me out of my thoughts. He shifted to his human form again and said, "Sam we have to go. I think we have a problem." He glanced sharply at me and I gulped and stepped a few steps back.

The next thing I know is that I'm leading Sam and Embry to the cub. Damn me and my thoughts, now Sam is going to kill or chase him away.

'_HEY!'_ Sam growled. _'You really think I'm a monster who would kill a cub! You damn bastard. You're going to be punished for keeping this from us when we return, do you understand?'_

'_Yes,'_ I murmured.

We reached the spot where I knew he would be in; he was chasing a beautiful purple butterfly. He noticed me and ran toward me, biting my right front leg as usual, but he stopped the moment he heard someone else's growl. He looked into another wolf's eyes which belonged to Embry. He got scared any hid between my legs.

'_Embry stop! He's not attacking,'_ I yelled.

'_But he bit you! He's dangerous.'_

'_No. please don't scare him.'_ I then looked at Sam. _'Sam please please don't hurt him PLEASE I beg you, you can punish me in any way you want, and I know that I made I huge mistake but PLEASE don't hurt him.'_

'_Tell him to shift back,'_ said Sam.

'_What do you mean shift back? He can't, he's a wolf.'_

'_No, he's a shapeshifter just like us, I can see it.'_

'_I don't know anything about that. As long as I've known him, he's been like this.'_

'_Maybe he's trapped in this form?'_ said Embry.

'_I'll try to make him submit to me and see,'_ said Sam as he approached the tiny wolf who in return shrank back between my legs. I knew he wanted me to protect him and I really wanted to do that and not disappoint him, but I knew that Sam won't hurt him and that it's really important for his own safety.

I pushed the cub with my muzzle and felt my heart breaks as the way he made noises, I felt like he's my little brother who needed to be protected and loved. Should I take him and run? –That gave me a sharp look from both Sam and Embry- no of course not, I can't do that.

Sam approached the cub slowly; the cub shrank on himself, his tails between his legs and his head lowered to the floor. After a minute which seemed forever, the cub laid on his back waiting to be accepted.

…

Sam's POV.

I wasn't really sure what to do when I heard Seth's thoughts. As the Alpha, I have to provide my pack the safety they need, which means I have to get rid of the threat, but this little cub doesn't look like anything that could harm anyone, he looked vulnerable, weak and tiny. He pulled me out of my thoughts when he laid on his back.

I approached him and moved my muzzle carefully so I won't hurt him; he looked like something fragile that can break easily. I started licking and biting him a little, then I moved to his stomach and bit it little which made him bleed and squirm. I ignored his noises and licked his muzzle before pushing him to stand up.

As soon as he stood, he ran and hide between my legs just like he did before with Seth. At that moment I looked inside his mind only to find nothing. All he knows is Seth and me! He knows me! It looks like he saw me the first time he woke up, I'm his oldest memory, but how can I be his oldest memory? And how did I not see him before? Dad! He thinks of me as his dad!

'_Sam, he think of you like that because you were the first one he saw when he opened his eyes,'_ said Embry.

'_Kill me now,'_ I growled which caused the cub to get scared and run toward Seth.

'_Is daddy mad at me?'_ the cub thought. _'Is he going to leave me alone again? I don't want that, what should I do to make daddy love me?'_

I winced at his thoughts; he's so innocent I figured. I wanted to show him that I'm not mad at him; I wanted to make him feel safe.

'_Cub,'_ I called him and he peeked his head toward me. _'Come here, I'm not mad.'_

'_Y-you won't leave me?'_ he asked and I shook my head. _'You promise?_' I nodded and the next thing I saw was him running toward me.

'_Come on, let's go.'_ I picked him from his neck and walked with Embry and Seth behind.

'_Daddy where are we going?'_

'_Home, little one.'_ I don't know why but I already feel responsible for him, I feel like I should protect him from the whole world, to keep him safe forever and ever. Somehow I feel that I'm attracted to him, not in a sexual way, not in an imprinting way, but in a parenting way. What would happen if I took him with me? Would the elders approve of him? Even if they didn't, I will fight to keep him with me, I won't allow him to live in this forest alone anymore.

'_Home? Is mommy there too?'_ he asked excitedly.

I didn't answer him for I didn't have the answer. Emily has always wanted a kid, I can feel that but our discussions always go to the same ending, that we're not ready yet. Would she want this cub to keep him, or would she ignore him? I love Emily and I would do everything within my power for her, she's my whole life, but this cub! Somehow I want him to be safe even from her.

The moment we reached our houses we shifted to humans. I held the cub on my arms and went inside the house, Emily wasn't there at the moment, she went to visit some of her relatives who live out of town. She just took off before we went to get the cub, Paul and Jacob went with her to protect her if any harm could come to her.

I bathed the cub, gave him some food and laid him on my own bed and covered him with the sheet. I was going to move again when a voice entered my mind, _'is he going to leave me again?'_

Sam frowned at that, first he don't know how can he read the cub's mind while he's in his human form, and second, the cub still don't trust him and think he'll leave him. He went and sat beside the cub, stroking his fur gently and said, "I'll go out for a while, but I promise that I'll be back soon."

When he didn't hear any response, he went outside the house to meet with the elders. He have to tell them two things, about Victoria and her coven and about the cub.

…

The cub's POV.

I feel so happy that my daddy returned, the first time I saw him he didn't even care about me or glance at my side, he just walked away and left me laying there alone, I hate being alone.

Now he left again, he said he'll be back but is he telling the truth? I'm afraid that he'll leave me. I felt that I'm being grumpy when I remembered Seth, we didn't play so much today and I want to see him right now. Okay I decided to go and see him. Even though daddy gave me food and bathed me, I still prefer Seth's food.

I jumped off the bed and was lucky enough when I noticed that the door was ajar. Umm should I go outside? I'm afraid that daddy will be mad at me and then he'll scold me or worse, leave me. I shuddered at the thoughts but remembered how nice he is, maybe he'll forgive me.

There were many dark colored people in this place, I felt scared, I've never been around people except Seth, daddy and the meanie wolf who wanted to attack me. I ran toward the forest as fast as I could, thanking god that they didn't notice me.

It took me a while before I found my way because I don't know this part of the forest. I saw Seth's cottage and the lights were on, I felt happy, now we're going to play and watch the stars as always.

I ran toward the cottage and barked. There was a strange ugly disgusting smell that I didn't know what it was, but I ignored it. When Seth comes outside we'll go away from this bad smell.

The door opened slowly and I jumped on my place excitedly, but froze when I saw two people coming out, a male and a female, they're not Seth, where could he be?

"Well well, aren't you a cute little one, wet dog!" said the female as she approached me with a scary look on her face.

"Should I kill him, Victoria?" asked the man.

"Naaaah, I'll do it." Her evil laugh echoed through the whole forest, and at that time I knew that I was in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

He backed a few steps behind with his tail between his legs; he was far more than terrified. These people in front of him are vampires! He saw three vampires before and he can always hear them from a faraway place, not that far but far enough to know that he's safe. He saw the female vampire coming closer and suddenly, all of his instinct screamed run!

The wind was attacking him, the mud pulling him to the ground, he fall and rise again, the trees are sharp wanting nothing more than to hurt his small delicate body. He ran the fastest he can, the vampires were so close and they would catch him, yes they would catch him soon.

In the middle of his panicking and the glances he gave to his back, a huge tree blocked his way. He'll have to take another turn but there's no time.

'_DADDY, DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY,'_ he started yelling and chanting the word loudly while thinking of Sam.

Victoria laughed at him. "What are you saying dog? Oh I'm so happy; it's been a _very_ long time since I ripped a dog's heart."

He tried to hide his head with his paws when she reached him. She pulled her hand toward him when all of sudden she's been pushed away.

She looked at the cub's savior and snickered. "Now you help _dogs_, Cullen's? How nice of you."

"He may be an enemy but he's still just a pup," Edward growled at her.

"Very well Cullen. You'll be sorry eventually, but this is not the right time. I would love to fight you, but it's still early." She laughed and ran away with her companion. The Cullen's let her go away because they can't cross the line which the small cub crossed and landed on their territory.

As soon as Victoria left, Edward kneeled in front of the cub who in return shrank back to himself.

"Edward don't scare him, he's afraid," Jasper said with his soft musical voice.

"Hey it's okay puppy, I won't hurt you," said Edward as he started reaching the cub to touch him.

The cub only made some soft whimpers, wanting nothing more than to be safe with his daddy.

"You have a daddy?" asked Edward when he heard his mind. "Just shift back and we'll take you there, okay?"

Edward touched the cub who in return whimpered again. Suddenly a giant black wolf attacked Edward and pushed him away.

The wolf bit Edward's leg hard that it ripped his pants and his leg started to bleed. He pinned the wolf on the ground but the wolf hit him hard on the face with his paw, he was growling loudly. The wolf jumped at him and tried to bite his shoulder but failed.

At that moment Edward could read the wolf's thoughts. The wolf thought that Edward was attacking his son, how dare he touch his precious son? How dare a dirty leech lay a hand on _his_ son, _his_.

"I didn't hurt him, I SAVED him," Edward yelled, facing the wolf in front of him who growled in return.

The cub ran toward the wolf and hugged the front right leg with two of his legs.

'_Daddy. Daddy, scared,'_ said the cub.

The wolf (Sam) pushed the cub behind him and growled at Edward and Jasper. He wanted to kill them for laying their hands on his cub, so angry at them and himself also. He would kill those sons of bitches and rip their heads off. How dare they try to hurt him? How dare they try to harm his son? Son! Well, he's already thinking of the cub as his own. He will protect him and keep him safe. He will make him happy, spoil him and give him whatever he desire. He won't let anyone lay a hand on the poor cub.

Carlisle suddenly appeared from behind Edward and stood between them.

"Sam, please listen. It's a huge misunderstanding. I can assure you than neither me nor my kids want to hurt the little pup. Victoria was chasing him and they ended up here. One of my kids saw this happening so Edward and Jasper came here to save him. We mean no harm."

Sam shifted back and eyed them for a minute before speaking which was like he's growling. "Listen to me you sons of bitches. I will let this slip now because I don't want anything to happen between you and the tripe. But… I swear to god if I catch any of you near him, I will rip your heads off and eat it."

He kneeled in front of the cub and held him again before disappearing in the forest.

"Well then. Let's go back, and from now on you should be more careful," said Carlisle as he touched Edward's shoulder.

"There was something about him," whispered Edward.

Carlisle raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just something. His mind, it was like a kid's mind. All he thought of is his father, and when Sam came he called him dad. Is it possible for kids to shift?"

"I'm not so sure," Carlisle replied. "Let's go to the house and discuss it."

…

Sam's POV.

I laid the cub on the bed once again. I was quiet for I knew that if I opened my mouth to talk I will probably yell and scare the poor pup. I was angry at myself for not protecting him, angry at the cub for leaving like this. I sighed as I sat on the bed ignoring the cub who was looking at me with fearful eyes. I tried to calm myself a little before looking at him and saying gently, "Are you okay?"

The cub hesitated for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Good." I paused a little. "You have to promise me that you'll be careful from now on. Don't go wonder in the forest without me and when you need anything you'll just have to tell me."

The cub stayed silent so I said, "I won't punish you or scold you for what you did this time, but you have to know that if something like this happen again, you'll be in a big trouble. Just listen to me; I really want you to be safe."

I heard him saying _'sorry'_ inside of his head and felt a little satisfied. I stayed with him for five minutes before heading to the living room, grabbing a beer and settling myself on the couch. I was in a really crappy mood that I was trying to hide it. The accident that happened freaked me out. Knowing that a group of vampires in the area and him disappearing all of a sudden nearly gave me a heart attack.

Yes, I still don't know anything about him. Who is he, where did he come from and why is he here alone. I don't know the answers to these questions, but him looking up at me and thinking that I'm his father, that I'm the one who he call when he's in danger, that I'm the one who he except to save him. I really don't want him to be in any danger or disappoint him. I want to be there for him, taking care of him and protect him.

The phone ringing saved me from my thoughts. When I picked it up, I was immediately pleased to hear my angel's voice saying 'hello'.

I smiled fondly. "Hey babe, how is everything going there?"

"It's fine honey. We just arrived half an hour ago and my cousins are still out, but my grandma is asking about you."

"Already? Ugh no offence but I hate this old woman. She just keeps harassing me whenever I'm there."

She laughed and said, "She's really not that bad. She only wants to make sure that I'm in a good hand."

"Yeah right!" I grumbled. "She hates my guts. Anyway, I have some news."

"Hmm."

"We found a lost cub around the forest and we took him in. I don't think anyone is looking for him because Seth thinks that he's a lone wolf, but we'll check anyway. Oh and he's stuck on his wolf form and can't seem to remember anything."

"Oh my god! How could something like this happen the moment I go away? Is he alright? Is he hurt or anything? Listen, you better take care of the poor puppy very well till I come home. The poor thing, his form is just a cub? How would he be able to defend himself when he's a lone wolf without a pack?"

"Don't worry everything is alright. He's part of my pack now and we'll take care of him."

"Good. Oh the poor thing."

"Em, I'll have to go now but I'll call you tomorrow morning. Take care of yourself for me."

I went to the room and lay beside the cub, holding him in my arms and went in a deep comfortable sleep.

The next morning, I woke up on the sound of the door, walked toward it sleepily and saw Leah. I was so confused and shocked, because she never visits me. Well, at least not after we broke up.

…

Leah's POV.

If there is one thing that I love about my wolf form, is that I can run freely whenever I want. Every day at 05:30 I go for a run in the forest and end up around the beach. I love how the sun is still trying to rise and the moon trying to disappear from the sky. The weather would be foggy and cold, and all you can hear is the birds' sounds and the other animals. I take joy from this tradition of mine which I started doing it the first time I shifted.

The sand was so cold against my toes as I tried to bury them between the sand. The wind was doing a great job of making my hair fly behind me. I was quietly enjoying myself when I heard a giggle behind me.

I looked at the figure of a beautiful girl. Her blond hair was long enough to reach her knees. Her skin was white and looked smooth. She was so beautiful as she wore a blue summer dress. What drew me to her was her beautiful eyes as they stared at me. Suddenly, my heart started beating so fast. I tried to calm it but failed. Gold, pain, gold, pain. Somehow I saw the golden color surrounding her, and the pain on my chest grew more and more. I looked at her shocked only to find her shocked just like me. The next thing I knew is that I lost my conscious and the darkness took over me.

I opened my eyes slowly to gaze into her beautiful eyes. I found myself resting my head on her legs as I lay on the sand. She gave me the sweetest smile as I whispered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lune. And you?"

"Leah."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks." I got up quickly and played with my hands and fingers nervously, I never felt this nervous before. "Would you like to have a breakfast with me?"

She smiled again and my god, I wanted to claim those lips right here, right now. "Sure." She paused. "So, you're my mate?"

I froze at the statement. Confused and shocked. "W-what? How? Wha-" I stuttered.

"You're not the first werewolf I meet, but you're the prettiest."

I tried not to blush. I think it's better that she knows what I'm, because it'll make everything easier for both of us. I don't want to have a failed imprinting. Sam came into my mind and for the first time I didn't feel the pain. I guess now I can understand what he went through, why he dumped me and why he chased after Emily for a long time before she accepted to go out with him. This girl, _my_ imprintee- was something so different from anything I've seen my whole life. I couldn't help but to wonder how did she found out and who is she.

I helped her to stand up and we went to a restaurant. At first we were quiet, enjoying each other's presence without talking. I stared at her as she drank her juice. I took a deep breath; she's so pretty and somehow unique. After our silence breakfast we went back to the beach. We sat there talking and laughing. She told me that she came with her father to get away from her home where she had lost many precious people to her. I was shocked when she told me that she's a witch, and she showed me some magic tricks for me to believe (not that I needed it as I believed her the moment the word came out of her mouth).

"So, when can I see you again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at the same time?"

"Yeah sure. I hope I'm not freaking you out, really."

"You're not, because we –wizards and witches- have something called soul mates. I knew that you're my soul mate when our eyes met. Now I hope_ I'm_ not freaking _you_ out."

"No, of course not. I will be whatever you want me to be, a friend, sister or lover. Whatever you want."

"It's okay, I want you too." She assured me and I sighed in relief. I thanked god silently that she wanted me too.

After saying goodbye, I ran toward everyone in our pack's houses. When they answered the door I just shouted 'I found my mate' and I ran quickly. I felt so happy and excited that I found my mate, and I was more than happy to know that she wants me and that she understands what's happening. She was perfect, no, perfect wasn't enough at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul's POV.

Stupid Alpha, leaving me here with Jacob of all people. The guy has no boundaries; yeah we're comfortable with our bodies but not enough to take a fucking shower in front of each other! And don't let me start with these cousins of Emily. It's been three days already! Three fucking days and I want to kill one of these annoying bastards.

I growled slightly when one of her cousins sat beside me and touched my arm. Ignoring her was the only thing that came to my mind so I just ignored her… the bitch.

"Hey Paul," she said, trying to be seductive but failing miserably. She scowled when I didn't answer her. "Why are you like this? I'm literally throwing myself at you and you're not happy at all! I'm freakin' beautiful and pretty, there's no way a straight guy would be able to resist me. You're obviously gay."

I pushed her roughly and everyone gasped at that. I glared at Emily and said, "I need to talk to you, _now_."

We went outside with Jacob tailing behind Emily like the dog he is.

"What's wrong with you Paul? Why are you acting this way? My cousin obviously has a crush on you; at least try to understand that."

"Oh shut up," I yelled, earning a growl from Jacob. "Look Emily, I really can't do this anymore. I'm going home and I don't _care_ what Sam think of it. I'm sick of your cousin being glued to me all the fucking time and all your other cousins."

She sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Paul, I understand that you're uncomfortable… really. Please bear with till tomorrow at least. It's only couple of hours and the sun will rise and we'll leave. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm going for a walk. Jacob is with you."

I ran toward the forest to calm myself a little bit. I don't want to admit it, but I almost thanked her. I don't know why, but thanking someone is really embarrassing for me. Maybe because I never needed to apologize for someone before? No scratch that. Ugh, when are we going home! All I want is to take a fucking decent shower and sleep on my warm comfortable bed.

I picked up my Phone that was ringing and answered it, "Paul."

"Hey Paul, its Sam."

"What do you want? I'm not going to apologize to that bitch and I don't care what you think. You're my Alpha not Master."

"HEY! Don't you dare talk to me like that," he yelled and I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm not calling to make you apologize to that girl. *he sighed*"

"What is it then?"

"When you arrive tomorrow, I want you and Jacob in my house. We have a new pack member and you have to meet him. Bring everyone with you because not all of them had the chance to meet him."

Oh great, a new member. It's all because of these filthy leeches that we phase. Damn them and their fangs or whatever that is. It's because of them that children from the tripe began to phase. I wonder who is it this time.

* * *

Leah's POV.

I met with my beautiful imprintee the next morning, and boy… it was amazing. We were sitting on the sand, our hands tangled to each other as she looked at the sea and I looked at her.

"Stop that," she laughed.

"Stop what?"

"Staring."

"Oh," I said sheepishly, "sorry."

She looked at me. "Don't apologize. I actually like it."

"I guess I'll just keep staring then," I smirked.

"Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Umm, I don't really know what to say. Let's see, I'm 24 year old. I like fishing, running and working in cars. I work at a restaurant but I think that I might quit soon and start working somewhere else. Well… this is awkward; I don't really know what to say."

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"Huh! Yea, why?"

She chuckled softly. "Because you're really bad at being in a relationship."

"Oh," I frowned.

She leaned toward me and put her head over my shoulder. "I like it, it's cute."

"C-cute?" I stuttered. No one ever called me that before.

She laughed again and asked me the one question I hate, "Who were you in love with?"

"Ummm. Sam, he's our Alpha," I said, "But I'm not in love with him anymore. What about you? Have you been in love before?"

"No."

"Good." I don't know why, but I felt the relieve washing over me. I don't want to lose her to someone else.

We sat there for couple of minutes before Sam called us to a meeting. Stupid Sam, always ruining the best moments of my life.

"I need to go now," I said.

"Oh," Luna said, almost disappointed, "Okay then, I'll see you next morning at the same time."

* * *

General POV.

They were all seated in Sam's living room, even Jacob and Paul who has returned with Emily from visiting her relatives.

"We need to discuss two things tonight," Sam declared, "First; there is a new pack member who has just joined us."

"Are you telling us that a new kid just phased?" asked Jacob.

"No, he's an outsider."

"WHAT!" Paul yelled and stood. "How could you just accept an outsider? What if he's dangerous? Oh man, how could you do such thing? You have to keep the pack's safety above anything else."

A growl from Sam shut him up and he sat once again, mad about the situation.

"His form is just a small cub, and he's harmless. He's stuck on his wolf form, which on my mind is because he was a lone wolf, maybe an Omega, and he probably didn't have anyone to teach him from the start. I checked his mind but it seems that he has lost his memory somehow and doesn't remember anything except Seth," the moment he said that everyone looked at Seth who shrank back at himself feeling ashamed of keeping it secret.

"What!" he yelled and then softened his voice and whispered, "I've been punished already."

"Anyway," Sam ignored him, "you're going to meet him later, he's been asleep for a while now. The second thing you should all know is..." he glanced over Leah who was sitting in the corner.

"I imprinted," she smiled and it reached her eyes.

"REALLY?" Jacob exclaimed, "Congratulation Leah. How does it feel? Tell us everything, who is he?"

"Actually, it's a she," she said, "her name is Luna and she's a witch and before you say something she showed me and it's true."

"She's just bluffing," Paul said calmly, "she tricked you with some magic tricks. The liar."

"How dare you!" she growled at him and he growled back. They stood and walked toward each other.

A third growl made them snap out of it and turn toward Sam.

"Leah is right, if her imprintee is a witch then I believe her," Sam said, "My family has met some wizards before and they helped them with a problem from the past."

"C'mon man, you can't believe this shit," Paul said, "and even if it's true then she's a danger to us, we should get rid of her."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm going to explain why Luna is there in the next chapter or the one after. As for Mrs. Malfoy, I'm not sure when exactly :)**


End file.
